


Service For The Fire Lord

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: During a meeting break, the two lovers want each other but they are short for time. Aang gives Zuko a little something to tide him over before the meeting starts back up.





	Service For The Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This is meant to be super duper short. Please don't mind the word count!

The meeting began pretty normally for the young Fire Lord; He sat in his usual chair at the head of the conference table with his advisers and fellow leaders in their individual own seats at the side of the table before him. Though, beside him directly sat the Avatar himself. Lord Zuko's best friend and secret partner behind closed doors.

The topic for their current meeting was trade routes through the different kingdoms. Zuko began them off with clearly explaining that roads had to connect properly if anyone were to get to their any of their destinations, goods all in tact and the merchants safe. So far no one argued him. It was reasonable to think there had to be paths that connected everyone if they were going to distribute properly. Though some kingdoms were still bitter towards the Fire Kingdom. Zuko tried to give his condolences for the past Lords' mistakes. It was becoming a little heated, pun not intended. The young Lord could feel the fire in his veins boiling as anger began to build up with how his explanations were soon enough being ignored and yelled over.

"Listen here, rocks for brains," Zuko stood up getting ready to yell only to feel a warm hand on the back of his thigh. He shuddered and eased back into his seat with the hand staying under his thigh, caressing him gently in efforts to calm his temper.

Zuko glanced over to Aang, his face deeply flustered about the hand placement but mind thankful for the soothing. He sat back in his chair taking deep breaths. "We aren't going to get anywhere yelling at each other. My apologies for continuing the argument."

He was given odd stares but he knew he had done the right thing. With a smile he glanced at Aang, seeing him flash a smile in return. Zuko felt another shudder down his back. The other leaders were having their own discussions so he sat back and turned to face Aang properly. He smiled lightly at him and reached under the table to hold his hand, thankful that the conference table was big enough to give them their secret intimacy.

"You are doing so well." Aang's praise was sweet but spoken in a low voice.

"Thank you." Zuko felt his face growing warm but tried not to pay it too much mind knowing it would disappear.

He glanced up to see the others were getting ready to call a break in the meeting. Zuko let go of his lover's hand and stood to his feet, gathering all eyes to his attention. "Everyone is showing good mind to this meeting. We have been working hard so let us have a ten minute recess to eat and take care of other important matters ."

Relief came from the leaders of the neighboring nations. Some hurried off to the closest bathroom, some went to see about snacks and others just went to walk the halls to stretch out their legs.

This left the Fire Lord and the Avatar alone. Aang grinned, moving to bring Zuko into his arms until their bodies were pressed together. The only boundary between them was their clothing. Though soon Zuko popped an erection that put a little more space, nonetheless being pressed against while Aang ground his hips, also getting stiff.

"Oh, Gods, Aang," Zuko groaned quietly. He hurried to undo his robe so he could let his erection gain relief. Even if just a little. "I want you so bad. Take me, please. . This meeting makes me so impatient I need your touch or I'll melt. . !"

Aang couldn't contain a snicker. "You'll melt, huh?" He teased, nipping the Fire Lord's earlobe. "Shall I use some water bending on your dick?"

"Aang."

"I know, I know," He kissed his cheek then dropped to his knees. "We don't have much time so hopefully this will suffice until later."

A pitiful whine left the older of the two. Aang slipped his head underneath Zuko's Fire Lord robe and nuzzled the warmth of his curly pubic hair, loving the scent of cinnamon body wash and light layer of sweat that had built up ever since he put on the heavy article of clothing.

"Aang!" Zuko gasped and bit his lip harshly.

Under the robe, Aang happily wrapped his lips around the swell of Lord Zuko's cock, taking him slowly into his mouth only to start bobbing his head once more than half filled the hot wetness of his mouth.

Soft moans left Zuko. He struggled to keep his voice down. It was proven difficult while Aang engulfed his entire cock in his mouth taking him in his throat as well while he eagerly sucked. Zuko panted. He gripped his spot at the conference table, body trembling as he could feel heat boil in the very pit of his stomach. He groaned out without control, hips moving forward on their own.

Aang relaxed his throat taking all of his royal lover's cock in his mouth and then some, happily swallowing precum and dick slavoured saliva. The bucking gagged him in a way that he loved. The Avatar moaned quietly around his cock feeling it twitch with need.

Zuko couldn't contain himself anymore. With a whimper he warned Aang. "Gonna. . . Oh Gods, cumming!"

Aang moaned as the bitter hot semen filled his mouth and then some. He had to swallow quickly or else he would lose the essence he had just worked for.

Hearing footsteps, the Avatar quickly crawled out from under the robe and made it seem as if he were picking up a paper. Zuko was still trembling lightly from.the orgasm but luckily someone thought he was just in need of food. No one asked anything about how the secret lovers seemed flustered when they joined them back in the room. Everyone sat down and went back to the discussion. As normal.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Xoxo- Kawaii_chubby_cheeks.


End file.
